


Working Overtime

by BeautifulChaos21



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 07:00:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1257196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulChaos21/pseuds/BeautifulChaos21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wonshik's walked into more fucked up situations than he would like to count. So he honestly doesn't see it coming when he re-enters the office room to see his two colleagues whom he had left knee deep in paper work stealing kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Deadlines

**Author's Note:**

> Hello I'm new here. This will be my first fanfic post and it's one that I'm transferring here from another site.  
> It's a threeshot I did not too long ago and i want it to be the first thing I post on this site ^^

The day is filled with the rhythmic sounds of keyboards, typewriters and printers at work. The smell of paper is only as strong as the heavy musk of cigarette smoke and coffee will allow and it's amazing how the office can float in a comfortable hum of some strange harmonious clicking and buzzing or plundge face first into a chaotic turmoil of shouts, shuffling feet and the sound of paper shredding.

Right now however, It’s a quarter past noon and for the better part of it, it's as quiet as it will get around this place but Wonshik’s just about done with today before it's even properly started anyways.

He's just finished his sad excuse of a lunch. Ending a wonderful meal of soggy bread he regrets he had toasted, covering slices of cold turkey and ham he had managed to whip up in three minutes flat this morning with a small can of coca cola that he side eyes during a large gulp because the expire date says it’s got another two months left but the after taste it leaves on his tongue tells him otherwise.

He shrugs because honestly what’s the worse that it could do? It’s either the nasty taste it leaves to linger which makes him grab for a bottle of water or have him racing back and forth to the bathroom for the remainder of the day.

Sadly though it’s not what he would deem the worst that could have happened but it sure as hell became an inconvenience. He pulled the handle, the deafening whirling sound of water flushing down his fourth visit to the bathroom leaves him beginning to think this as some sick, horrible joke he had brought upon himself.

The after taste of the soda still lingers and the empty bottle that had turned into three in a matter of 2 hours was the blame of this madness.

One’s bladder can only hold so much.

“Having some reversed case of diarrhea are we?”

Wonshik bites his tongue by accident when his body tenses because that is the only way he can stop himself from sounding like a screeching banshee and embarrassing himself before the unexpected company. He wants to give the intruder a sentence or two of not so nice words though, realizing he’s just barely missed latching his finger between the zipper of his pants.

Instead he turns first, after he’s properly fixed his clothes and gives the young man standing behind him with a grin on his face a cold glare. The young man says nothing and only a hint of a laughter reaches the air before he’s stepping towards one of the stalls and unbuckling his belt.

Wonshik chooses this the best time to situate himself by the sinks and get his hands clean.

He squeezes the dispenser once, twice and the second time is too much so he’s there rinsing his hands clean longer than it should take him.

It’s not long before he hears the whirlwind sound of water and pressure then soon after he sees the reflection of his asshole colleague appearing from around the small partition to take a place at a sink which so happens to be right beside his.

It’s quiet and by this Wonshik is rubbing his hands together in such a fast motion droplets of water has managed to soak parts of his work pants. Good job.

He curses mentally, what the hell kind of soap did the janitors put in here?

 

“How’s my little editor coming along with the article I assigned?”.

They’ve been in the bathroom for a little longer than what Wonshik would have liked but finally the suds have gone and now he was currently holding his hands under the dryer when the other decides to speak to him again.

This time however he doesn’t choose to ignore nor glare at the man as he turns to look at him. Watching as he checks himself tentatively in the mirror over and over again before he notices Hongbin checking him out. Then he's back to looking at himself and Wonshik reminds himself that Hongbin is conceited like that and pretty people like him always need to separate 5 hours out of their daily routine to ogle at themselves and repeat religiously how gorgeous they are.

Yes, Hongbin was that kind of guy.

Wonshik flashes the little droplets clinging to his palms before fixing his glasses.

“It’s coming on fine, I’m almost done with it then you can send it off for final scans and printing”.

He explains and steps back to give room when Hongbin finishes washing his hands for the second time then proceeds over to do what Wonshik just had done.

“What if after the proof read I don’t like it and you have to do it all over again?” Hongbin chimes and turns to send Wonshik a smile. Honestly why this guy held the Managing Editors title over him he never knew, especially since they both started working around the same time.

He supposed looks got you where you wanted to go, just faster.

The threat however doesn’t amuse Wonshik, not in the slightest and though Hongbin’s tone had made it come off in a joking manner this wouldn’t have been the first time Hongbin had made fit to be the last employee leaving out of the dark office building for the night as he sent a smile and a wave to Wonshik to get home safely after he was finished.

He’s won himself the title of Mr. Overtime because of him.

Bastard.

So instead of laughing it off or even sending a pity chuckle to what Hongbin had found funnier than it should be he only swallows hard and nods his head before making his way out of the restroom with a quick “I’ll make sure it’s up to standard” and is out the door before Hongbin can get any snarky line in.

 

“Fucking know it all conceited…..” *type type –backspace- type* “little shit”.

Wonshik seethes, under his breath of course and glances around with eagle eyes hoping no one had heard his little tantrum moment. He sighs contently then brings his attention back to the seven hundred worded painted across the screen, rewritten, re-read then scraped and retyped all over again.

It seemed better than it was before he had to admit. Never outloud though.

“Hey speedy fingers, if you keep that up you might type one clean off”.

Wonshik turns to see the chirpy face of one of the interns beaming down at him, a little too happy if Wonshik thought about it. Sanghyuk was his name.

“Isn’t there a file cabinet somewhere you should be rearranging or something” He raises a brow and smirks lightly when the other pouts in his direction. He assumes Sanghyuk thinks he’s sending him a good glare. He thinks it’s better to let him keep thinking that.

“I already did for your information, I rearranged six file cabinets in less than four hours and I’m talking the big ones in the back so give me some credit here” Sanghyuk says bringing a mug Wonshik only just realizes his been holding in his right hand with a single sheet of paper in his other.

“Wow we should throw a party then, what should it be chocolate or vanilla, I’m more of a vanilla cake type of person though”.

“Cute, Wonshik, I’m dying with laughter here please no more my sides are twisting, really”.

The kid had a mouth on him, it made Wonshik think if at the end of the internship he luckily got a spot here he might actually fit in just fine.

“Aren’t you like 12, why are you drinking coffee all of a sudden?”

“Felt curious, and excuse you I’m 21, besides you should feel a little curious too, with those pillow eyes and all”

Wonshik chooses to ignore that because he’s done with everything containing caffeine, not after what happened last month. No he was not interested in another 72 hours of twitching and hallucinating thank you very much.

“Anyways there is something I need to give you- AHH holy shit”

Wonshik tears his eyes away from his computer again in time only to see Sanghyuk recoiling into himself like that would stop the searing heat of the coffee as it soaked down the left half of his body.

“Ouch, that must sting” Wonshik cooes. He can’t help but laugh as he watches Sanghyuk run off hissing and squealing barely managing a “No shit Sherlock” as he blows on his shirt.

Then back to his computer he goes because damn it this article is going to be perfect. If he had anything to do with it. Since…… well he is the only one that technically does have anything to do with it.

Seriously if it was one thing he could credit his egotistical co-worker for other than the fact he envied his looks just a smidge, was that he at least knew how to make others punch in the effort when necessary.

 

 

“Ow” he might have took the term punching in the effort too seriously because now Wonshik is slumped back into his chair with a hand that carefully runs through his platinum locks before he releases a jagged breath as he curls and uncurls his dented fingers.

It’s been a few hours since he had come back to his little cubicle and began his mission of making this article the best it could possibly be so he could earn all rights of bragging when Hongbin came out sourpuss faced with nothing but a “good work” to say before he heads out.

He’s practically at the end of his assignment and all that is left is a few minor details before he is ready to click print. So as for now he allows himself a few well earned minutes of waiting for the blood to return to his fingers.

It’s in these fleeting seconds he takes the time to assess his surroundings and by god is it a cluster fuck nothing short of what the apocalypse would look like in a library. It’s a bustle of people pacing about the maze like design of the floor mumbling leading reports, scandals and everything that is anything worthy enough they think will pull in readers like moths to a flame.

There are sheets of paper flying about like mini airplanes and the smell of coffee is so strong in the air Wonshik thinks by the time he retires from this life of ink, paper and gossip he’s probably going to die of second hand coffee intake soon after.

It’s beautiful really, the chaos and to be honest he wouldn’t have had it any other way. Just looking around, watching his fellow co-worker run about like ants running from a boot sent a warm rush to his heart.

Please ignore the sarcasm in that though.

 

He winces and looks down at his index finger that just twitched. Good, nine more to go. He smiles, it normally took a bit longer to get the feeling back. Maybe today was one of his better days.

“Right..”

Scoffing at the thought he glances back up only due to habit but would have looked away back to his computer if not for a tall, flaming haired beast disguised as a man loomed towards where he sat.

“Shit” he hisses and wants to quickly bring himself right up to his computer and continue his task but he knows his fingers are not about that life right now. So all he can do is sit, slightly wide eyed as he watches a man possessing looks and grace light years beyond his own grew closer.

It’s not fair to be honest, he really never understands why this happens whenever he actually sees Taekwoon coming for him before he’s scared seconds to shitting himself by the surprise of the other hovering behind his chair like the predator he is because as he is watching Taekwoon saunter closer towards him it’s as if the walkway is his own personal runway and it’s as if he makes everything around him only add to the effects necessary to amplify his envious aura.

No seriously, do you know how cool it looks seeing someone walk in slow motion while a bunch of scatter brained people scramble about like wild monkeys off their leash. It’s rather interesting. Not sexy, just interesting. That’s how Wonshik reasons it out as.

Just interesting.

He gulps down the lump he hadn’t realized had been stuck in his throat when Taekwoon is finally right before him. His eyes as sharp as a blade when he consumes Wonshik into his peripheral vision and leans forward as a simple lip curve contorts his face in what Wonshik refuses to mistake as a flirting smirk.

“Wonshik-ah” Taekwoon says his name softly, like he always does and the other can do nothing but open his mouth in a pathetic attempt to answer the chief editor. He catches himself midway though and clears his throat to answer properly before he solidifies his humiliation.

Taekwoon doesn’t utter another word, he simply stretches a hand out towards Wonshik until chilled fingers press against Wonshik's chin then linger along his jaw line. It’s hard for him to suppress the shudder that slithers down his spine because not only is Taekwoon intimidating but he’s also extremely weird and does weird things like this whenever they are face to face.

So excuse Wonshik if his mind is in limbo wondering whether Taekwoon might teasingly pat him on his cheek or tear it clean off his face. The man was the prime example of unpredictable and intimidating.

“You look nice today” he compliments, yet he shifts Wonshik’s glasses into an angle that leaves him blurry eyed and hoping his glasses don’t fall off because shit the last one broke two weeks ago and he isn’t too thrilled about dipping into his piggy bank for new lens.

There’s that unpredictability for you.

“Uh, thank you” Wonshik says, and pulls away from the other’s touch to fix his frames. “But what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?”

Taekwoon smiles, it’s easily visible this time but that doesn’t mean it’s sweet. Though to the untrained eye one would find it so. Wonshik had worked with him long enough to know better than that. It always came as the calm before whatever shit storm he was about to drop on him.

“The article…. We’re working on a deadline here” Taekwoon says, straightening himself and Wonshik’s brows raise into his bangs.

“What article?” Wonshik asks because so far he had only been assigned one and that wasn’t due until seven tonight. “The deadline I have for Hongbin is not until later-“

“I know that” Taekwoon states a matter of fact as he rudely cuts in on whatever Wonshik had left to say and folds his arms to his chest and this is where the intimidating part comes in because Wonshik wishes he could press himself deeper into his seat as Taekwoon paces around his cubicle to the entrance and walks up to his chair. Gripping the arm rest and spinning the chair so Wonshik’s locked in a deadly stare before the other utters words that leaves him confused yet terribly pale faced.

“I’m referring to my assignment, the one that was due 7 minutes ago”.

Wonshik is at a complete and total loss at this very moment. What on earth was he talking about? What assignment? There was no other article for him to write. There was just one, there could only be one.

This must have been some mistake, some strange misunderstanding and Wonshik contemplated the fact that maybe the work load had finally become too much for Taekwoon to handle and he was imagining things now.

So as he shook his head rapidly, repeating continuously that there must have been some mistake. Some miscalculation and maybe there had been this mysterious assignment due but that he wasn’t the one whom it had been assigned to.

Yeah, that’s right. Ofcourse.

“What the hell are you blabbing on about Wonshik, I assigned it specifically to you. I had made sure giving all the details to Sanghyuk to give you”.

The words take their time boring into Wonshik’s brain. Then the little brains cells that aren’t stunned get to work and decipher the information until, it becomes a cruel flashback of an intern running and screaming bloody murder with hot coffee all over him and a certain sheet of paper Wonshik had noticed from before.

 

 

Wonshik doesn’t even bother complaining about how cruel fate can be and the series of unfortunate events that still binds him to his desk, he simply steals glances at the clock every 15 minutes or so then proceeds to work his fingertips to the bone. A finished copy of his first assignment sits comfortably on his desk. Whilst he waits for the final judgment on the original he had bitterly sent to Hongbin an hour prior.

He didn’t even care anymore if it was up to standard or better. What would it matter anyways because by the time he finished researching, cutting and piecing together a detailed enough article for Taekwoon it would already be three hours past when he should have left this place.

Hence, there he sits, his face contoured in twisted look of agony and despair with the title sitting comfortably on his slumped shoulders.

“See you tomorrow Mr. Overtime” a baby faced young, fairly thin man taunts as he walks pass Wonshik’s cubicle and the platinum head doesn’t miss his opportunity to flip Hackyeon the middle finger while simultaneously finishing up a sentence.

Hackyeon snickers returning the gesture with his own perfectly manicured middle finger aided with a tease of his tongue as he sticks it out in Wonshik’s direction. “Hey at least look on the bright side Wonnie, if you stay here long enough you won’t have to worry about being late for work in the morning”

“Hackyeon go fuck yourself” Wonshik snaps, shooing the other away who only finds his biting remarks amusing.

“Beats the night shift” Hackyeon retorts before he’s out the door and Wonshik stares at it wantonly. If only he could follow him and do the same.

He sighs, caught up in his thought when a subtle dinging sound emits from the speakers of his computer. It’s been almost eleven hours looking at this digital demon why must it hold him so. He rubs a hand across his face and pulls off his specs before squinting his eyes and clicking the new email open.

That’s about just as much as his 0/0 vision will allow him and he’s slips back on his eyes to read the message.

 

I knew I wouldn't like it, Do it over and also for unprofessionally missing the Chief Editors deadline you have the honor of file arrangement in my office. So I suggest you put those fingers of yours into overdrive hun :) .

You’re in for a long night.


	2. Of Office Rooms, File Cabinets and a Little too much Coffee

Its official, he hates Lee Hongbin. Yes, that is a definite now. It’s not a slight dislike to the other or a bit of a -he rubs me the wrong way- anymore. No, it’s a fully blossomed hatred like nothing Wonshik has ever particularly felt to an individual he has crossed paths with and it’s not easy to get on Wonshik’s bad side.

To be honest, if Wonshik thought about it hard and long enough he would say he didn’t even have a bad side to begin with, just a place where he would occasionally put people who annoyed the crap out of him for a while. More or less like a time out side, in his best description of what it probably would be.

But count on Hongbin’s, 10% incredibly, alluring features and 90% grade A, top notch level dip shit ways (Okay, maybe he switched the percentages but let’s not stray from the point here) to not only have put himself there but to have created said bad side to begin with.

‘Congratulations asshole’ Wonshik thinks as he punches in another line of the article that had been due closing 3 hours now while simultaneously re-rewriting the article he had long sent to Hongbin that had been basically crushed, spat on and thrown back in his direction with a smiley face on it.

“A fucking smiley face, like if there was anything else more insulting I bet he would put it” Wonshik seethes, punching the letter A on his keyboard so hard it stuck.

Great, just great. It just had to be one of the vowels.

He sighs and leans back in his chair contemplating on what to do next because the next word in the article would be about three vowels short and a quick thought of maybe @ could be the best replacement ever but he wasn’t about that handing in assignments that made him look like a twitter junky.

It’s fortunate for him, though he would care to disagree as he sat there in thought a stealthy shadow from the darkness chooses such time to emerge and place a slender, yet firm grasp on his right shoulder. He doesn’t scream. He doesn’t care about the stifled laughter that’s coming from Hongbin as he turns the chair he’s in around to face him.

No, Wonshik doesn’t care what the other calls it, it was a manly groan of shock and he will stick by that description of the noise he had made forever.

He had no witnesses.

“If you’re afraid of the dark I could always get you a night light or something, I mean you clocking in after hours are getting so frequent it’s the least I could do for all the hard work you do when you don’t meet deadlines or write articles that aren’t up to standard”

Hongbin smiles at the end, it reminds Wonshik of the smiley face in the message and he kind of wants to choke that smug look off his face.

It’s brilliant, he would never admit though, as he fixes his specs. He had always kind of , sort of found the other’s smile….. you know…. Interesting but Hongbin’s kind of no scratch that Hongbin’s very toned though, slim muscular firmness, a carved out, perfected physique you only obtain from daily, almost ritual visits to the gym, not that he has been checking him out long enough to be aware of that or anything. Maybe long enough to admit the fact a few pushups a day wouldn’t hurt though.

It’s just that maybe the thought of strangling the managing editor hadn’t crossed his mind only once and he sort of realized that maybe he would get a good beat down if he tried.

Of course that’s the reason. Don’t put thoughts in Wonshik’s mind. He hates the man now, remember.

A snap of fingers a little too close to his face jolts him from what he hadn’t even realized was him getting lost in his own thoughts, while awkwardly staring up at Hongbin during this. Hence another thing he would not admit to when Hongbin falsely, yet very teasingly and quite dramatically accused Wonshik of eye raping him.

“Don’t be absurd” Wonshik huffs, rolling his eyes. He makes an attempt to spin his chair back around and manages to do so after the other has had his fun of spinning him until he’s dizzily facing the computer screen. If only he could snap at him but unfortunately for Wonshik, Hongbin seems to only enjoy getting under his skin and adding fuel to that flame was not one of Wonshik’s top priorities at the moment.

So despite how much efforts he puts into focusing on the words he can’t help but feel a little thrown out of his comfort zone with the way Hongbin leans in, dangerously close. Watching him as his fingers trip and stutter over the keyboard.

“Almost done?” Hongbin’s voice is deep, deeper than usual and Wonshik tells himself the reason it sounds that way is because he’s talking a little lower than normal since they are the only ones left on the floor or it might be because he’s basically snuggled between Wonshik’s neck and shoulder.

He's comes to the conclusion it’s a horrible combination of both.

“Ye- Yes I’m almost finished…… and mind giving me a little… oh I don’t know room to breathe” Wonshik breaths and shimmies himself a little to the left whilst Hongbin's presence becomes less of a shadow looming over him.

He doesn’t look back but he knows even though Hongbin’s moved a good few inches away he’s still at a close enough distance that’s just still too close for comfort for Wonshik. He hears the short, quick huff of a breath released in the form of a scoff followed by a light chuckle to linger in the quiet and he resists the urge to look back because he really doesn’t get where the joke was.

“Why do I still feel like I’m not going to be pleased"

He can practically see the smirk on Hongbin’s face with the tone he uses. As if he enjoys keeping employees back for hours just for the fun of it. Wonshik just didn’t know why he had to be the main target.

He doesn’t answer though, just keeps on typing hitting the A button repeatedly until it finally started working again. Thank goodness.

“Hmm… maybe you’re losing your touch, your writing isn’t relaxed and doesn’t quite flow like it used to.............Hey when’s the last time you got laid...maybe that's why your tense?”

Wonshik’s eyes barely missed flying straight out of his head and he spins his chair around so fast Hongbin takes a few steps back at the sudden behavior.

“Look I’m writing this the best I can. You never had much of an issue with my work before so I don’t know why the fuss over this one. Now if you can kindly (get that stick out of your ass you cocky son of a bitch) refrain from such out of bounds conversation, I would like to finish this properly since I have as you clearly stated in that email of yours failed to meet the deadline . I’m trying my best to make up for it”.

Shit.

Wonshik’s breathing heavy by the time he releases all that just came pouring out of his mouth like a flash flood warning without the warning. Hongbin’s staring at him, silent. It’s a first and it’s kind of scary how he just looks down at Wonshik with an expression he’s too afraid to read.

He doesn’t look angry but he sure as fuck doesn’t look amused either and Wonshik is in limbo with keeping his mouth shut or swallowing his pride and actually apologizing before a loud cackle rips from Hongbin’s throat.

Okay, so it’s not so much of a cackle because the laughter is rich, deep and something Wonshik’s never heard before. Sure he’s always heard him laugh, at him most of the time but it’s never quite sounded the way it did at that moment.

“You make it so easy teasing you’’ Hongbin smiles and leans forward to give Wonshik a gentle pat on his right cheek, his hand lingering a few seconds longer before he spins on his heels and makes a bee line for his office door.

“Anyways I suggest you hurry, we’re running on a tight schedule here and you’re holding up time. Be in my office in fifteen, two cups of coffee. I like a lot of sugar in mine, the second one do whatever. Just hurry because those files won’t rearrange themselves, four eyes”

And with that Hongbin disappears through the door. Wonshik's doesn't know how he's put up with him for so long.

 

 

“I can’t believe he’s really making me do this?” Wonshik almost whines as he tries balancing two mugs of coffee in one hand and both finished assignments in the other. He knocks once then twice and doesn’t stand there for long until he hears the soft “Come in” seep through the oak doorframe. Carefully he turns the knob and is greeted by a shit storm of open documents and paper everywhere.

It’s not even surprising, in fact he actually expects it because he’s been in Hongbin’s office enough to know that some form of cluster fuck always waits. He didn’t think it would be this bad though.

What he doesn’t expect is that Hongbin is not alone and as he slowly closes the door behind him. He can’t help but wonder what would have possessed Taekwoon to have stayed back as well. That was definitely unusual.

“Which one has all the sugar?” Hongbin asks eagerly and Wonshik carefully hands him the left mug and it's then he understands why there had been a request of two and he glances over at Taekwoon who hasn't budged or said anything since he entered.

He just sits there, those sharp eyes directed down in concentration. His flaming red hair is slick back, very different from how Wonshik normally sees it during office hours and a few strands are hanging in some weird messy perfection. His jacket is nowhere to be seen and his tie is slightly undone but Wonshik tears his gaze away soon after because for goodness sake it's inappropriate staring at your higher ranked like that.

“Umm… here” Wonshik says timidly as he walks over to the brooding male by the desk littered with documents. It’s then Taekwoon finally acknowledges his presence and takes the mug of hot coffee from him with a small….. smirk?

No, he's seeing things.

“My assignment?” is all he asks and Wonshik fumbles with the two papers in his hand, hoping he’s given him the right one before he walks over to Hongbin and hands him the other paper.

“You better hope I like it this time” Hongbin glares up at him, though it seems playful as he snatches the paper from his grasp. Wonshik frowns but he isn’t in for another stream of unfiltered words so he just leaves it at that. Just a frown.

“Anyways as you can see, the place looks like shit, the cabinets are vomiting paper and half these documents are outdated and need to be shredded…. So yeah, get to it” Hongbin instructs as he reads over an open file before him.

Wonshik nods, not even bothering a sigh or a complaint. He only spins a few times around the room, assessing the damage before he begins the tedious task because the sooner he gets to it the sooner he gets to go home.

If only he had spun around again or atleast looked behind him he would have caught the glances. The poorly hidden grins and the way they eyed him as Wonshik bent down to pick up a paper.


	3. Hot Coffee, Steamy Kisses

It’s the uncountable amount of times he’s had to bend over and about the seventh paper cut which Wonshik thinks he has all rights in suing the company for, that he finally decides to hand in the towel. At least for five minutes or six, maybe ten. He’s exhausted and it never occurred to him that simply picking up a few papers could probably be the reason why ten or twenty years from now he would have back aches like a mother fucker.

Hongbin would be the blame of that, so he’s sure to keep in close contact with the bastard when the hospital bills start rolling in.

“If I bend over one more time I think my back might break” Wonshik mumbles because he only intends on what’s he’s blabbing on about to be heard by him and only him. But it seems Hongbin’s been blessed with a lot of things and that includes a keen sense of hearing.

“If you think of me when you do it, will it be easier?” Hongbin replies and Wonshik spins on his heels to look at him with brows raised so far up they disappear behind his fringe.

He sees Hongbin staring at him, obviously waiting for the reaction he so quickly gives him and the satisfied smirk that is taking over his face lets Wonshik know he’s been played. He frowns but it falters as he watches not only Hongbin laughing but Taekwoon as well and he wonders when Hongbin had moved from sitting on the other side of the desk to hovering behind Taekwoon, both seem to have been carefully reviewing a few things before Hongbin felt like having his fun.

They’re both observing him in a way that it feels as if they’re dissecting him under a microscope with bright lights all around and it makes him feel out of place.

He opens his mouth to answer but it only results in him looking like a fish out of water when his mouth closes then reopens to only shut tight after he’s convinced nothing he retorts with will lead this conversation to anywhere near civil.

Wonshik’s eyes shy away from Hongbin’s but immediately locks on Taekwoon and can’t help but curl in on himself a bit at the way the other seems to be staring at him so intensely. Thus he clears his throats and moves about awkwardly straightening his specs because he doesn’t quite know what else to do. Taekwoon scoffs at his behavior then tears his gaze away from him to place his attention on Hongbin who is not so casually pressing over him, palms flat on the desk while his head finds comfort between the space of his neck and shoulder.

He whispers something, something made clear Wonshik should not hear and a small hint of a smile makes its way on Hongbin’s face before he licks his lips, glances up then back to Taekwoon.

Wonshik swallows hard because what is taking place in front of him seems….a bit odd and he doesn’t want to be the one to quickly bring a situation that could be plainly simple and innocent to a dark alley of thoughts he would rather sweep under the rug of things he shouldn’t have been thinking that made him momentarily flustered and flushing.

Hence he decides to scope around the room and to his utter dismay it looks just like when he had first stepped into the room almost an hour prior. It’s as if every paper he had bent his spine for had strangely left another in its place, creating a cycle of clean up Wonshik was beginning to believe would never end.

He had emptied the shredder bin five times now yet it felt as though he had been shredding his imagination right through those sharp razors because as far as he was concerned nothing seemed different.

“You’re looking at half a year worth of piled up documents that never made it to the print room, useless articles by wannabe writers, photographs my little sister could take better with a nokia phone and assignments that because they failed to meet the deadlines ended up pushed back until…..well you can put two and two together” Hongbin answers because it’s clear the puzzled look on Wonshik’s face was in desperate need for it.

 

 

It’s a little after midnight now and Wonshik can proudly say he’s completed organizing and shredding two trees worth of paper. He’s successfully managed to rediscover how the floor of the office looks in one corner of the room and if he’s calculating correctly, if he continues at the pace he would surely finish by time the apocalypse came ringing in.

“23….ow….24” He sighs bitterly, sucking on his thumb that is bleeding from the result of another thin line, a small paper cut then proceeds to shoving the paper with small dots of blood on the top right corner into the shredder angrily.

“….Wonshik” . Said person jolts at the voice that calls for him on the other side of the room. It is soft and stern and Wonshik is glad the shredder is built dummy proof because he’s sure he would have lost a finger just now.

“Uh.. y-yeah” he turns and walks slowly towards the person that gestures for him to not be on that side of the office anymore. By the time he’s standing right beside Taekwoon and Hongbin he doesn’t fail to realize that he hasn’t been the only one who’s gotten a little done during the time that has passed.

Okay maybe the other two had gotten a lot more done but Wonshik’s calls it even because he’s dealing with the entire room here.

“I finished reading your assignment” Taekwoon says in a dull tone, holding the paper up and waving it lazily about in the air. Wonshik tenses a bit and looks over at Hongbin by accident. The latter seems to be very attentive at the two’s sudden conversation, his legs sprawled out over Taekwoon’s lap, work jacket, like Taekwoon’s now missing and work tie hanging messily undone around his neck.

Wonshik quickly redirects his attention back to Taekwoon but it’s no better. So he opts for appreciating the colour of the shoes he picked out for work today and wonders if it would still look as good wearing it two days in a row, same clothes to match.

“It’s good, really good actually. I like it”

Wonshik releases the breath he hadn’t known he was holding and cracks a nervous smile.

“Um… thanks” he replies, Taekwoon smiles and Hongbin scoffs.

“Could have been better……. I’m just saying” he says, raising his hands in surrender when to Wonshik’s surprise Taekwoon sends Hongbin a look.

“And I’m guessing you’re remarks of my other assignment is going to be less than enthusiastic” Wonshiks says, directing his words to Hongbin with a cheap smile that is rich with sarcasm.

Hongbin beams up at him, with a look of absolute delight.

“Actually I haven’t read it yet but doesn’t my lovely Wonshik know me so well but please do have your hopes up. Makes it more fun”.

Wonshik’s glaring, Hongbin finds it amusing.

He’s thinking of some perfect comeback but sadly his mind goes blank when Hongbin sits up in his chair and leans forward, so close to Taekwoon's ear that he thinks there is no way his lips aren't touching against it.

He observes the subtle shift Taekwoon does in his seat and nips the corner of his bottom lip before he’s stifling a laugh and it's mind blowing how fast he’s got Wonshik by his tie. Dragging him down to meet with him eye level.

Wonshik’s hands barely steadying him. His eyes are blown wide and he feels a sudden heat and chill mix and slithers its way up his spine and neck then settles, pink and dusty on his cheeks.

“W-What a-are..” Wonshik stutters, his brain crashes and tries hastily to reboot but the way the situation had spun was beyond his comprehension.

“He’s right…. You’re so tense” Taekwoon interrupts and with one hand he makes it look close to effortless as he undoes Wonshik’s tie with a calm “Loosen up a little” and pulls it off in an excruciating slow pace so that it tickles the nape of Wonshik’s neck.

“I-I’m going to go get more coffee… yeah I think we need more coffee…. You definitely look like you need some coffee because I think I need some coffee… yes coffee, coffee sounds good”.

Wonshik’s high tailing it for the door so fast he’s almost ripping it clean off the hinges as it violently swings open and he disappears into the darkness muttering on about the perks of coffee at 12:42 am.

Hongbin side eyes Taekwoon.

 

“What the fuck…. What the actual fuck was that?!?!” Wonshik curses as he paces back and forth in the small kitchen. Waiting for the coffee to brew while he carefully pieces together back his broken mind.

“That was not flirting, there was no way in hell that what Taekwoon just did was flirting” Wonshik debates. He must have been sniffing too much sheets of paper because he’s not about to conclude that what he’s very intimidating, unfairly attractive higher up just did was kind of, maybe sort have come on to him.

“He’s just trying to make a point, yeah that’s it. He’s giving me advice, that I should loosen up and stop being so tense even though I’m working overtime, my back kinda hurts and it wouldn’t hurt to get a raise but yeah… that’s all that was” Wonshik coaxes himself into thinking.

He searches the cupboards for another set of mugs and almost thinks of putting out three but he’s kicked the coffee cravings and Taekwoon giving him “advice” was not about to set in back down that dark, two sugars no cream road.

It takes him almost half an hour to get his shit together and reheating the coffee before he thinks he can go back into the office room with those two waiting. He swallows thickly and stares long and hard at the door before wrapping his fingers around the knob and turning.

The door swings open and Wonshik’s legs does that strange wobbly thing.

He doesn’t expect this when he re-enters the room. In all honesty he’s walked in on some pretty fucked up situations but he thinks this one definitely takes the cake.

He’s expecting Taekwoon and Hongbin to look at him from piles of papers strewn about, Hongbin laughing at him for his the act before then running over for one of the mugs asking which one has all the sugar in which Wonshik would have lied and said the right one because this time he had forgotten to put any sugar and had decided on not turning back to add it.

He should have turned back. He should have been doing a lot of things as a matter of fact; for example breathing but he can’t seem to do anything as he watches bright eyed the way Hongbin’s changed seats yet again but this time has so comfortably situated himself in Taekwoon’s lap.

His hands gripping the chair rest, Taekwoon’s fingers keeping a tight grip on his hips. Trying to control the way Hongbin greedily grinds down on him in a slow, wanton pace as he pushes and Taekwoon pushes back in their tug of war of lips teeth and tongue but most importantly dominance which Wonshik can clearly see in the kiss that makes the room suddenly unbearably hot. Scorching to be exact and it burns so fucking bad it feels as if Wonshik’s very skin is about to sizzle right off his bones.

“FUCK! Shit…. Ow ow it burns, mother of all that is good this shit burns” Wonshik cries out and in his chaos he now feels sympathy to Sanghyuk for earlier because this shit is no walk in the park burn.

Coffee is hot, very hot.

The half empty mugs fall with a deafening shatter against the floor. They unwillingly pull away, Taekwoon nips at Hongbin’s bottom lip before they do and turns to watch as Wonshik shakes a pant leg viciously whilst pulling out it shirt that’s half stained with coffee.

He’s blowing on his hand and cursing like a sailor on a good day.

“Shit” he hisses, positioning himself in an awkward stance so that his shirt doesn’t touch his stomach.

“See, this is what happens when you don’t loosen up”

Wonshik looks up, startled at how quickly and quietly the two had gone from dry humping and lip locking to surrounding him in a matter of seconds.

“S-sorry shit this hurts. I’ll go get two more cups” Wonshik says and tries to move but Hongbin’s in front of him before he can make the attempt and pushes him hard enough that has him stumbling backwards into the wall.

“You really should loosen up Wonshik, if you did things like this would happen” Hongbin hums referring to the coffee stain on Wonshik's shirt and grips the wet, stained hem and pulls.

"It must really hurt, I think i can ease the pain though"

Wonshik yelps, he barely gets to open his mouth to say anything before Hongbin lowers himself a few inches and presses his tongue flat against Wonshik’s navel then licks a wet trail around it before dragging his tongue all the way up to his chest. As far as the button up shirt can allow.

“Hongbin!” He screeches, his voice completely cracks due to shock. The muscle of his stomach flex and contract and his entire body convulses when the licking directs itself to one of his nipples and Hongbin thinks adding teeth is a must.

“F-Fuck Hongbin s-stop” Wonshik pants, his lips are trembling and glasses are tilted at such a horrible angle he can barely see himself as he pathetically tries to simultaneously pull his shirt down and push Hongbin away from him.

Neither is working.

“Ahn”

It’s an embarrassing sound to make but Hongbin seems to like embarrassing sound because he becomes much more aggressive as he licks, nips and bites Wonshik until he finds himself between his neck. Sucking on his jugular so hard Wonshik knees buckle from the intensity.

“Ho-ahn-ngbin… s-stop.. stop!” Wonshik breaths and gives a strong enough push that eases Hongbin away from him long enough for him to slip through the space he’s made. He stumbles away, panting and clutching tightly to his shirt whilst his other hand band aids the mark he knows Hongbin has branded on his neck.

“Are you high?!!? You don’t do that… co workers don’t just d-do that to one another. W-What the hell has gotten into you?!? Was it the sugar? Did I put too much sugar in your coffee?”

Wonshik is red faced and stuttering all over his words but it’s amazing the fact he can even utter a word much less a string of them because his brain is not only blank right now but fried. It’s crashed and just like every other fucking thing he’s blaming Hongbin.

And Hongbin is laughing softly even though the look in his eyes are very serious.

“Yeah, its the sugar” Hongbin states, pressing his teeth against his bottom lip and moving towards Wonshik who’s backing himself away from him with each steps he takes. There’s a low hum behind him and he turns to see he’s unfortunately backed himself out of one situation straight into another.

Taekwoon says nothing, far less filled with cheeky remarks unlike Hongbin but he difinitely seems to make up for it in body language and Wonshik swallows hard and becomes nervous with the way Taekwoon shadows over him. Hongbin's caught up and he can't help glancing from one to the other bewildered at how it's come to this point and a mixture of feelings begin to overwhelm him util Taekwoon comes far too close.

Sliding a hand across his cheek to coil his fingers in the back on Wonshik’s neck and he’s too stunned to say anything and helplessly tenses as Taekwoon swoops in on him and pulls him not only into his embrace but into a kiss that leaves Wonshik dizzy for air.

He tries to pull away, it’s a weak attempt for freedom but it's pointless when he feels his back bump against Hongbin's chest that tells him how trapped he really is and he feels the way Taekwoon’s lips curve into some grin against his, amused.

He feels Taekwoon’s tongue gliding across his bottom lip and earns a bite when he doesn’t comply the first time around that has him whimpering and fingers threatening to tear Taekwoon’s shirt when the barrier finally breaks and Wonshik feels Taekwoon in him.

Prodding the inside of his mouth in ways he didn’t know was possible and he’s melting. His body feels like it’s fallen into lava and it consumes him whole because he’s burning up in more ways than he’ll like to admit but no matter how he tries to push away, Taekwoon on pulls him closer and Hongbin pushes him further. So close, he thinks. So close they're to him, that he can’t escape the thought of how aware his body has become of both so quickly and how defined they are even with their clothes blocking off skin.

How every touch seems heightened. How his skin prickles with goosebumps when Hongbin takes his lips away from his neck and kisses along his shoulder, down his arm then against his knuckles and fingers before he's sucking them into his mouth. Wonshik gasps and Taekwoon pushes his tongue so deep that Wonshik finds it terribly difficult to stop the sounds that crawl up his throat. Or sucks hard on Taekwoon lips at Hongbin's curious hands that are touching him in places he wish he would not but hopes he doesn’t stop.

“Relax Wonshik” the red head purrs into his ear and Wonshik gasps when he feels a tongue run along the shell of his ear down to his jaw line and his mind still tries to half deny how good that just felt, how good it all feels even when his body has long announced it.

And so he does, with a moan he can't restrain. He allows himself to fall bringing them both with him.

 

 

It is impossible to remember how It had led from paper work to Wonshik walking in on the two, to being pressed against the door by Hongbin then slammed into the wall by Taekwoon until both finally decide the office desk was the best place to have him bent over, shirt hanging off his shoulders, glasses sitting folded neatly infront of him just out of his reach and pants pooled around his ankles.

Wonshik is trembling in places he never knew he could and his back arches as Hongbin’s free hand travels along his spine to entwine gently on the strands of his hair then tugs roughly. He grunts and Hongbin chuckles deep behind him.

“This is better, right?... Bent over like this for me” Hongbin leans forward to whisper against Wonshik’s ear and he watches entranced as Wonshik unintentionally claws into the surface of the desk when he twists the fingers he has inside him, wet, slick and eagerly pushes deeper. His gaze shifts to Taekwoon who stalks around them like a predator then position himself on the other side of the desk to face Wonshik and Hongbin doesn’t know what makes his length throb more.

The hungry look in Taekwoon's eyes or how fucking tightly Wonshik squeezes his fingers whenever he intakes a sharp breath.

"If you react like this, how are we suppose to hold back" Taekwoon cooes and leans across the desk to reach Wonshik who's open mouth, panting loudly as dazed eyes that try to focus on where exactly the other is. He teases the swollen lips with a lick and irritates the bruised skin of his neck with his teeth as he grazes over bite marks that litter across the expanse of flesh.

It’s as if it’s a subtle warning because the instant Wonshik feel Hongbin’s fingers slip away Taekwoon crashes his lips against him so forcefully he barely has time to realize why before he’s grabbing for anything to support and distract him more when he feels the hard tip against his flesh.

Hongbin grunts, Wonshik chokes out a moan and Taekwoon coaxes his tongue distractingly inside of his mouth to sooth him.

It’s painful, the tears that prick at the corner of Wonshik’s eyes proves this but fuck that doesn’t dampen the intense rush of pleasure that mixes with it and let him encounter how the two clash in a way he’s never experienced before and lets it engulf him like a tidal wave.

“Fuck” Hongbin growls and waits until he can’t any longer then pulls and pushes. Wonshik crumbles onto the table, breathing heavily. Cursing until he can’t remember what words are anymore. The pace that starts slow speeds up to a point where he can bare it until he can’t do anything but moan, whimper and demand more.

He finds it so embarrassing. Wonshik isn’t like this. He shouldn’t be reduced to such a bitching, moaning mess but Hongbin is so good at putting him in situations he would never imagine and if he could properly think at the moment he would definitely place this at the top of the list.

“Hongbin, f-fuckngh” He rasps and presses his sweaty forehead against the surface. His body sliding back and forth with every powerful thrust of skin meeting skin in wet erotic contacts and it is crazy how close he is so soon but he is and although he tries to hold out a little longer the way Hongbin relentlessly pounds into him so hard and fast he can’t control himself any longer and the moan that struggles out is deep and shaky and his entire body contracts tightly.

So fucking tightly that it pulls Hongbin greedily to his own climax and he pulls out coating strings of white thread between Wonshik’s legs and thighs.

“S-Shit..ngh W-“ through the heavy panting Wonshik tries to piece together a sentence he isn’t even sure would make sense but it doesn’t matter because right where Hongbin stops Taekwoon is quick to continue. Eager and impatiently sucking on every inch of skin he can get his lips attached to.

And Wonshik’s body goes from bent over the desk to sprawled on top of it with his back against the surface and shaky elbows supporting him as he pushes up and surprises himself and Taekwoon with a kiss that is just as wanton as any the other has pulled him into prior.

The moan that’s slips free sends a chill down Wonshik spine because never had he imagine Taekwoon could manage to sound so deliciously sexy and it surges like a bolt of lightning down his body to the very tip of his pulsating member and there is nothing else he thinks could make him leak any faster until Taekwoon climbs over him.

“ah-AH” Wonshik’s wide eyed and mind fucked in more ways humanly possible because it’s unbelievable to grasp how his intimidating, charismatic higher up can manage to look so wrecked yet in control as he drags his hips forwards then snaps them back and begins to rut against him.

“Tell me, would you rather I take you here” Taekwoon says softly and Wonshik back bends sharply as he feels two fingers once again slip into him. Taekwoon’s fingers are longer though and he doesn’t patiently search for Wonshik’s spot like Hongbin had but pushes forward as if knowing the body beneath him forever because he hits it so hard and so on point that Wonshik digs his nails into Taekwoon hips so roughly there is doubt the marks that will remain.

“Or here” Taekwoon continues and grinds his clothed body against Wonshik’s naked flesh and he doesn’t even care how desperate he sounds begging Taekwoon to “take off your fucking clothes”.

He gets both and it’s excruciatingly amazing how completely consumed in pleasure he is that he doesn’t realize when his vision goes from blurry to clear when Taekwoon places his glasses back on.

Wanting Wonshik to as Taekwoon bluntly states to “See clearly how it is while I finger fuck you and ride you dry” he emphasizes as he clenches tightly around Wonshik’s length then pushes knuckle deep, demanding Hongbin add a finger to make three because he just doesn’t think Wonshik is filled enough.

Taekwoon’s head whips back when the thrusts grow animalistic, fast paced and deep, his red hair gone from slicked back to wet and wild across his face, beads of sweat running along his temple and slip down to his jaw line then neck until Hongbin licks it away while his other hand pumps Taekwoon so perfectly he’s leaking so much pre come he knows he’s close.

His eyes then lock on Wonshik and without a word he swoops down. Lips and tongue clashing eagerly and it is a certain way Hongbin flicks his tongue inside his mouth and sucks earnestly matched with Taekwoon stuttering hips and unforgiving grip around him as he reaches his climax first that has Wonshik’s rhythm spiraling out of control into quick uncoordinated thrusts and he slips out just as his second climax comes.

He’s spent, tired yet refreshed and the room seems to be spinning in too many directions for Wonshik to able to keep his eyes open. He simply feels something soft press against his mouth one last time before all weight and extra heat vanishes from around him.

He hears shuffling followed by satisfied sighs but he’s too out of it to even bother opening his eyes to see what the two might be up to.

“My place or yours?” he hears Hongbin asks, Taekwoon hums thinking it through but Wonshik beats him to it with a wave of the hand.

“My place is closer”


End file.
